Deadliy choices
by Evil-Zukin
Summary: Rin adopted by the rich Sesshomaru is kidnapped and held for ransome and her gaurd is Kohaku. What happens when Kohaku is told to kill rin. Sesshomaru hires sango miroku and inuyasha as detecives.


Disclaimer-I don't own InuYasha

This is my first adventure/action thing I hope you enjoy please R&R!!!!!

At Sesshomaru's

Kagura smiled, the black dress hung on her perfectly. It was the best thing she had for this occasion, she smiled more thinking of the fact that her boyfriend was finally going to take her on a romantic dinner. She grabbed her purse as she open the door and find her lover. Kagura found him in the dinning room having a little argument with Rin. "You are not going to some party and that's final." His voice was harsh and showed no sign of change. "B-but there will be supervision and it's not like I can't take care of myself." She said trying to win the stubborn man's decision. "I said no, now I suggest you go to your room and study," He said even more harshly. The young girl pouted "I'm not a little girl anymore," She said angrily "I don't need you holding my hand and watching my ever step." It was true Sesshomaru was very overprotective especially when it came to two things: Parties and Boys. To Sesshomaru these two things are pure evil and once you go to a party or talk to a boy your as good as dead. Kagura sighed, "Are we going anytime soon?" Sesshomaru's eyes noticed the woman leaning against the door. "Rin, once we leave lock all the doors okay." She groaned obviously sick of being babied. Kagura thought for a minute "I'm going to make a phone call okay be right back."

She said as she walked off into the kitchen, opened her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She took several breaths before dialing the number. The ringing had stopped and a young man's voice answered "Hello" "hi it's Kagura" she whispered. "Oh, Kagura hi what's up got another job?" "Yep last one for both of us or that's what he told me." Kagura had accidentally gotten caught up with a horrible man, but she was glad that all of that would be behind her and the man would never bother her again. "Really that's good is it the one you told me about earlier?" "Ya," Kagura sighed, "you can come do it tonight." "Okay we'll be there at ten that okay?" "yes." "Alrighty don't worry about a thing we can go through with this as easy as.....uh...." "Pie?" she knew it was the word the idiotic man was thinking of. "Yeah, that's it, well I guess this is goodbye." "yeah bye." She said coldly as she hung up the phone. She placed the phone back in the purse; She bit her lip and was trying to calm down. When she was finally relaxed she walked out of the kitchen. "About time, who did you call?" Sesshomaru was still angry from the argument with Rin, who was probably crying in her room right now. "I just called Kanna and made sure she was alright." He didn't answer for a while which made Kagura slightly nervous but still she kept her cool. "Are we going now?" "yes" and with that they went outside and got in Sesshomaru's white car and drove off.

Rin had her head buried in the pillow to suppress her sobs. He always did this she could never go out with her friends she couldn't do anything. She cried louder, soon she finally stopped crying all her friends were at the party she had nothing to do, so she studied just a little. Rin looked at the clock 9:15 She sighed. "I should probably go take a shower." She said to no one. She grabbed her favorite orange pajamas, she quickly her nice hot shower in 15 min. She hummed to herself as she blow dried her hair. After that she curled up in her pastel pink bed. She glanced at the clock before she dozed off 9:50.

A black car pulled up across from the famous rich Sesshomaru's house. "We're here." Said the bald man as he pushed the brake pedal. "Ya, ya." Said a man in the backseat dressed in all black "Hey Renkotsu, do you think I should wear the hat or not?" Renkotsu looked back at the man "well? Should I?" The young man asked again. "Bankotsu you're an idiot now get going." Renkotsu grumbled as he lit a cigarette. "Fine, fine I'm going." Bankotsu said while he got out of the car. Bankotsu grumbled to himself as he went around the big house until he got to Kagura's room and climbed through the unlocked window. He sighed and sparked an idea, he went to the fridge in search of beer and was disappointed at first but then noticed the rather large amount of wine they had.

He was going to indulge himself until he heard a creek on the stairs. "Sesshomaru, Kagura?" said a frightens girl voice. Bankotsu cussed at himself in his head thinking he made too much noise. Bankotsu had planted himself against the wall, he quickly dug into his jacket and pulled out a potion from Mukotsu, who claimed it could knock someone unconscious. Oh he better be right this time, Bankotsu soon got lost in thought and suddenly realized his situation when Rin flicked on the lights in the kitchen. Luckily for Bankotsu he was besides that she entered, and was now covered by the door but like an amateur. He sighed in relief. He could see Rin's shadow it's seemed to jump away from the door. Once again Bankotsu cussed at himself, He saw her hand appear over the door and with a slight pull of the door Rin had taken away Bankotsu's hiding place but he was ready. He grabbed the girl and placed the cloth with the liquid over her mouth. Rin struggled helplessly for several moments before falling into his hands as a limp form. Bankotsu removed the cloth from her mouth and put it in his pocket and before leaving the house he grabbed 9 wine coolers and flipped the young girl over his back and walked to Renkotsu's car humming.

Sesshomaru and Kagura returned home around 11:30. Kagura knew Rin wouldn't be there but still managed to act surprised and worried that the young girl was gone. Sesshomaru on the other hand had assumed she had disobeyed him and gone to the party. Kagura was getting tired of Sesshomaru waiting up for Rin when she wasn't coming home and excused herself to take a shower, and then quickly slip into bed. While the stubborn Sesshomaru waited to give a lecture that would never come.

Kidnapped

Rin soon stirred and found herself in a place she didn't recognize. She then remembered what happened, she coughed from the burning in the back of her throat. She couldn't scream for help, her voice was too hoarse. She looked frantically for a way to escape the room. It looked like a storage room. It was filled with junk and dust seemed to be everywhere. There was a little window just big enough for Rin to look out of. She walked over and peeked out the window. It was morning probably around 9 or 8 Rin decided. Then questions popped into Rin's mind. Why had they kidnapped her? Were they going to kill her? Rape her? She soon became very frantic looking for an exit. She found a door and pulled on the doorknob frantically, but that had no effect. Tears started to run down the girls face as she realized that she was helpless. She let go of the door and crumpled on to the ground and cried. Before she knew it the door had opened "Get up." Said a harsh voice. Rin looked up and saw a young boy who only looked a little older then her, but the one thing that didn't scare her wasn't the look of depression and pity in his eyes but the freckles that spotted his nose. Rin forced herself up and the noticed how much taller the boy was. He shoved a bottle of water in Rin's hands "Drink." He commanded. Rin was more than pleased to drink the entire bottle of water. Her throat was still soar all the crying didn't help but she still managed to clear her throat "Where am I?" she asked. The boy closed the door and ignored her. Rin noticed that the boy was carrying a tray of food. "Why did I get kidnapped?" He ignored her again "Sit and eat." His voice was rough and demanding but hearing Sesshomaru's angry voice, the night before, his sounded nicer. Rin sat down and happily ate while pausing to ask the boy questions, which he ignored all of them.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed realizing another question she could ask, "What's your name?" the boy's eyes seemed to be more consumed by sadness "My name is of no importance." He replied coldly. Rin frowned "Well, mine is Rin and it's nice to meet you freckles." She said happily and held out her hand. "Freckles?" the boy looked at the girl confused. "Well I have to call you something." She replied putting her hand down. The boy grunted "my names Kohaku okay." Rin smiled hopefully "Well it's nice to meet you Kohaku, now wanna help me out?" Kohaku looked at Rin "Are you crazy? You've been kidnapped and here you are blabbering on with your guard." Rin's smile faded and realized things really did look helpless.

Detective's office

Sango waved at her good friend Kagome as she walked into her office. Miroku soon appeared at the door. "Hello lovely lady may I get your number." Sango rolled her eyes "Not now Miroku I've got a lot of work to do." Miroku sighed "So I guess I won't be getting a lap dance for getting you your coffee this morning?" He said placing the coffee down on her desk, and receiving a glare. "Don't you have a case to attend to?" She replied coldly. "Actually I was hoping you could help me on one." She sighed "no, I'm not going to go out on a date with you, sleep with you, dance around naked for you, or anything else your sick mind can come up with." She replied hastily while looking through some paper work. "Well, damn what will you do then." She looked up at Miroku "I'll take your gun and shove it up your ass." Miroku sighed sensing extra tension in his partner's voice. "Okay, okay you win see you later." Miroku left Sango's office and went to his own.

InuYasha walked through the door; waking up a few minutes ago he dragged his feet into his office. He flopped into his chair hoping today would be a slow day. He almost drifted back to sleep when he heard the door slam open and a voice demanding him. Kagome's voice soon was at InuYasha's door. "Uh....Inu you have a costumer." Inu grumbled "Have Sango or dumbass do it." An angry voice soon rang out "InuYasha get out here right now." Realizing who it was InuYasha fell out of his chair. "Sesshomaru?" He went out of his office to see his brother looking as if he was going to rip someone's head off any minute. "What do you want?" Inu replied, "I want you...." Sesshomaru hated asking help from other people especially his brother. "To find Rin." InuYasha was surprised to hear Sesshomaru asking him for help and him accepting. "Good, I want all your detectives on this." Sesshomaru demanded. "Wait, they have other cases to finish and it'll cause a whole fucking lot to have all three of us working on it." Inu explained. Miroku and Sango were both standing outside of their offices waiting to here what they were suppose to do. "Incase you didn't know brother I'm willing to pay your price I want you to start working now." His voice seemed to be filled with hatred. "Okay we'll discuss money after we find her so guys lets go." "Wait." Sango said "What about my case with finding Naraku?" "Sango, think of the money." Miroku added. "I don't care about the money I want to get Naraku." She said obviously pissed off. InuYasha glared at Sango "All of us are doing this case you can pick up your case when we've finished this one." "But he could be go-." "Sango, did you hear me we are all doing this case." Sango scoffed and nodded. If Naraku escaped her again it might mean losing Kohaku forever.  
Though she never told any of her friends about her brother being manipulated by Naraku. Inu turned back to Sesshomaru "Take us to the scene of the crime." Sesshomaru nodded yet glared at his brother and they were off.

Kidnapped

It has been three days Rin sighed to herself. Three days of being locked in this room the only time she was aloud out is when she took showers. She was now wearing clothes that were way too big for her. The only good thing about these three days was Kohaku. She had finally been able to pry the boy open before the first day was over. They played cards, and talked well Rin still mostly did all the talking. Kohaku had told her on the second day that Sesshomaru had received a ransomed price and she would be let go tomorrow. Rin couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her friends Souten and Shippo, talk to Kagura about boys and secrets, and have stupid fights with Sesshomaru. She waited patiently for Kohaku to bring her breakfast. In a few minutes Kohaku came in with her breakfast and laid it down in front of her. His eyes showing a strange emotion that seemed to be hatred. "What's wrong Kohaku-kun?" She asked politely. "My....boss is coming here I won't be hanging out with you today." He said his voice shaking. "Oh that's it well that's okay" Rin said before starting to eat her breakfast. "I'll see you later then." Kohaku said and walked out the door, shut it, and turned to lock it.

Kohaku waited for Naraku to come and talk to him for whatever he wanted to talk about. He didn't have to wait too long. Naraku entered into the room and smirked at Kohaku as the boy flinched. "I've got new plans Kohaku." "Yes, Naraku." The man smiled "The girl in there, I want her to be taken care of." "I assure you I'm taking care of her as well as I know how." He smirked more "I mean I want her taken out and gotten rid of do you understand that better." Kohaku was shocked. "What?" "Do you understand me Kohaku?" he said. "Y-yes sir." "And Kohaku" "Yes" the surprised boy answered "You will not fail me or else, and take care of it now." Naraku said and strolled out the door and drove away. Kohaku stood there frozen Rin was the nicest person he had ever met and now he had to kill her or....He sighed pulled out his gun and started to unlock the door which kept the girl who was so trusting in him.

Cliff hanger

Well please review like it love it hate it loath it come on be honest and more action in next chapter promise.


End file.
